


《上门》

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: cp洁癖就不要勉强自己来看了
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	1. 1-5

1.

如果有同学问戴萌在做什么兼职，一般她会说自己送快递，就学校附近那个顺丰，专门负责到付。

同学点头：“哦原来如此，那薪资如何啊？”

“这个嘛，送的件数多赚的就多。”不知为何，戴萌的笑容有些尴尬。“哎，今天我就先走了啊，那边老板叫我了！拜拜！”

好可怜的打工仔，周末还不能休息。同学目送戴萌骑电瓶车远去，转身回寝室，喜提双休。

“老板！”戴萌一路乘风破浪到隔壁街，推开贴着顺丰快递的门就朝里面喊：“我要涨工资！”

“咋的了？咋这么突然要涨钱呢？被女人骗了？”孔肖吟从屋子里走出来，路过柜台的时候，顺便把抬起头听八卦的小孩脑袋摁了下去。

“写你的作业！”孔肖吟拉过戴萌，坐到沙发上，给她上了一杯37℃白开水，开始苦口婆心：“我都说过，小戴你头大不聪明，迟早会被女人骗······”

“我没被女人骗！”戴萌急了：“我是直女我是直女！”

坐在柜台边上写作业的张语格接了一句：“哪有直女过来做牛郎的。”

孔肖吟：“说的不错。”

戴萌被怼得愣了一下，脑子加速转了几转，自暴自弃道：“我是直女和我做牛郎有什么关系！”正巧这时候店里有一位帅哥走进来，戴萌一个箭步过去，把帅哥抓到沙发上：“赵粤你说我说的对不对！”

被突然袭击的赵粤在沙发上缩成一团自卫：“你们在说啥？”

“在说戴萌是直女。”吴哲晗抱着猫从楼上走下来，“那啥，你俩收拾收拾，戴萌你今天一单，从下午到晚上，赵粤辛苦一点，下午一单晚上两单。”

“好嘞！直女们上钟咯！”孔肖吟一边拍手一边站起身，把沙发上的两个直女往楼上赶。赵粤从善如流地上楼，虽然她也不太需要怎么捯饬，就足够当这个小小牛郎店的头牌，但赵粤贵在敬业，把牛郎这个华丽又下流的职业干得跟工厂男孩一样勤勤恳恳。把“在顺丰兼职送到付快递。”这句话展开，约等于“在一楼是顺丰快递点二楼是牛郎店的牛郎店兼职，为寂寞的姐姐妹妹们提供从身体到心灵的服务。”

这就是直女戴萌现在的工作。

2.

“没关系。”

化妆的时候，赵粤突然跟戴萌说了这么一句，吓得戴萌手里的美妆蛋差点掉在地上。

“我也是直女。”赵粤对着镜子里的戴萌憨憨一笑，“工作和私人生活没关系，小戴加油。”

“嗯！小赵哥也加油！”得到了直女伙伴的鼓励，戴萌手里的西柚色口红仿佛更加鲜艳了，“小赵哥你今天去哪里送快递呀？”

送快递是她们自创的行话，反正两者的流程也差不多，敲门，送货，拿钱走人，没什么区别。

赵粤化妆速度很快，戴萌可以听见她手机里“TIMI”的声音。赵粤说：“在市中心，应该只是约会吃吃饭之类的。”

“我这个我看一下······在郊区！我的天好远啊！老板会给我报销路费吗？”

头上顶着个猫的吴哲晗从她俩身后路过：“我听孔姐说，小戴你那里那可是别墅区，住的人非富即贵。你表现好一点，说不定金主开着玛莎拉蒂送你下班。”

有钱人也会叫牛郎吗？戴萌挠挠脑袋：“说起来，五折你还不能接单吗？”

腿长脸帅手好看的本店二号王牌（虽然总共就三个员工）吴哲晗摇摇头：“不行，昨天中指被猫挠了，不能沾水。”

戴萌：“那你倒是把猫放下。”

吴哲晗抱紧小猫：“不行！猫猫这么可爱！”

孔肖吟的声音从楼下传来：“吴哲晗三天内你再不上钟就等着被炒吧！”

3．

约定的时间是下午三点，地点是本市知名别墅小区，没有特殊要求。以防万一，戴萌捡了几件趁手的塑胶家伙什，不同牌子的套也放进包包，再戴上小戴心爱的小皮帽，以及新买的斯莱特林绿领带。谁看了戴萌都会夸一句：你做直女真是浪费啦！

车子停在小区外，报上房主给的通行id，现在是下午14：40。戴萌昂首挺胸地走进别墅群，打开导航，十五分钟后，戴萌拨通了金主的电话。

“喂您好……啊对对对我是……啊不不不，因为我现在迷路了……诶好的好的，我在一个池塘的石狮子边上，麻烦了麻烦了。”

没问题了。戴萌继续昂首挺胸，报上自己附近的别墅号码牌，乖乖等待金主来接她。听声音，对方像是妹妹，但是语气很成熟稳重，应该是个好人。

如果孔肖吟知道她脑子里装了什么，只会感慨自己眼光精准，戴萌就是会被女人骗。

比如现在从戴萌背后走过来的这个。

“你就是……赵门？”

电话里的声音出现了！戴萌回头，看见对方下意识地后退半步。她火速打量了一下今天的对象，比她矮，黑长直，戴着帽子看不清脸，比她这个特殊从业人员还神秘。

话说回来，牛郎三兄弟的业内假名分别是赵门、吴果冻和戴哲。起名字的时候三个人互相换了姓，随便找了个顺口的代号捏在了一起。孔肖吟觉得挺有意思，也就把这几个花名更新在了官方网站上。

“就是我。”戴萌稍稍鞠躬以表歉意，“不好意思耽误您的时间了。”

对方似乎笑了一声：“没事，这里确实很绕，你第一次来不认识路也正常。”

好人好人！戴萌在心里跳舞庆祝自己运气好，也就放下心，顺口问了一句：“那接下来怎么称呼您呢？”

“莫莫。”好人金主，牛郎网站VIP用户莫寒抛出了惯用昵称，“你是新来的吧。”

“你怎么知道！”戴萌的声音因惊讶有些提高，惹得附近院子的狼狗好一通狂叫，戴萌直觉想躲，但想起自己现在身为牛郎，爱花护花的职业道德让她硬是转回脚步，抬手把莫寒搂在了怀里：“别怕，我在呢。”

那不就是因为你在狗才喊的？莫寒只是想了想，冲戴萌微微一笑。她前阵子在外工作，没时间消遣，现在大把时光和工资都到手，她自然地登上牛郎网站，凭着VIP的尊贵身份看到了花名册高清无码版。好记性如她，一眼看出赵门是新名字，瞟了一眼自拍，感觉不错。不过主要是因为用户余额不多，这个新人又便宜，那就她了。

“因为我之前没见过你。”说一半藏一半，不算撒谎。

“我这个月才开始上夜班的。”戴萌不好意思地抬了下帽檐，“您还是我第一个客人呢。”

“那很荣幸咯。”莫寒停在一栋别墅前，牵住戴萌的手。

“接下来，可要请你多关照了。”

4.

莫寒给了她一双毛毛拖鞋和一个遥控器，拖鞋上的猫咪耳朵和莫寒的亲切语气总让戴萌觉得，莫寒不是带她去客厅，而是把吵闹的小孩带去商场里的托管处。亲切的莫寒说投影仪可以随便用，她有些工作要处理，不要打扰她，晚饭的话，到时候她来做就好。戴萌花了好几秒消化金主不打算立刻使用她这件事，点了点头，悉听尊便。

戴萌竖着耳朵，听莫寒的脚步声顺着楼梯渐渐消失，虽然这个莫莫作为金主来说，感觉怪怪的，不过既来之则安之，戴萌把沙发上的抱枕捞到怀里，放了一部哆啦A梦的剧场版做背景音，顺手在牛郎三兄弟的微信群里发了消息：大家都在做什么？

玩猫。吴哲晗回的很快。你不陪金主。在这和我们闲聊？

戴萌：金主有事要做，没空理我。

吴哲晗：那你反省一下是不是要被退货了。

吴哲晗：自己打车回来不给报销的那种。

新人牛郎戴萌瞳孔地震，手指飞快打字：那怎么办啊！

中指受伤的吴哲晗还没想出好主意，在远方勤恳工作中的小赵哥倒是接了茬。

赵粤：主动一点。

青涩新人牛郎戴萌再次瞳孔地震。

戴萌忐忑不安地看完了一部哆啦A梦，在片尾曲间奏听见了关上房门的声音。决心主动一点的戴萌弹簧一般跳起来，正好看到莫寒从楼上走下来。

“你不用动，饭我来做。”莫寒心有余悸地阻止了那个看起来跃跃欲试想献殷勤的家伙，一个路都找不到的人，莫寒很不放心让她踏进自己斥巨资打造的高科技厨房。

而且这种伤手的活，怎么能让牛郎干呢呵呵。

被拒绝的戴萌再次发消息求助，小赵哥在赶场，没时间回，吴哲晗表示姐妹你自求多福，一直以来都是客人对我主动，我也没做什么。哈哈。

戴萌现在就想回店里，举着猫给吴哲晗的中指再挠几道。

好在莫寒做饭速度快，戴萌还没来得及复仇就听见莫寒开饭了的召唤。戴萌很有眼色地站起来去接，莫寒递给她一份，是很标准的日式套餐，米饭和红姜摆在漂亮精致的碗碟里。莫寒带她去餐厅，细长的餐桌旁边挂着一副《向日葵》，她们分坐在餐桌两头，这个桌子的布置走宫廷风，适合点蜡烛，独奏小提琴配乐，和把人抱到桌子上做爱。

不过莫寒似乎没这个意思，莫寒正在低头专心吃饭，吃之前还沉默地合掌三秒。戴萌边吃边回想，以前也接过不发生关系的过夜单子，但戴萌今天心里总有些空落落的，她看着莫寒细瘦手腕上的黑色发圈，幻想她做菜时把头发绑在脑后的样子。

“在想什么呢？”莫寒打断了戴萌的妄想，戴萌慌乱了一下下，随口回答：“我只是觉得，这样坐好像面试啊。”

说谎是牛郎的生存技能之一，新人戴萌还不是很熟练。

“是吗？”莫寒倒是被逗笑了，“那就当这是个面试，你来做个自我介绍吧。”

戴萌刚想笑一笑打个岔逃过去，眼前的那个莫寒却瞬间收起笑容盯着戴萌，严肃程度直逼第一次见儿媳的婆婆。戴萌吞了下口水，站起身退后一步，鞠躬六十度，说：“莫莫老师好，我是牛郎店第一瓜，黄浦江第一A，戴——尔萌德是我的英文名，老师也可以叫我赵门。”

戴萌心脏怦怦跳，差点给自己真名说出来。

不合适吧姐妹！莫寒拖鞋里的脚趾被戴萌的表现震惊到张开，不是新人吗，怎么人设这么，这么老油条！她暗暗深呼吸：“赵门是吗，那你有什么才艺吗？”

戴萌沉思片刻：“跳舞你看吗？”

莫寒：“不用，吃饭吧。”

戴萌：“啊，好。”

5.

小赵哥小赵哥。几个月前的纯纯新人戴萌对头牌牛郎赵粤诚恳请教，要发生那种事的时候，要怎么对客人说啊。

哪种啊。赵粤从王者峡谷里抽空抬头回答。

就是，就是过夜的时候！戴萌害羞到耳朵红红，啊啊啊不要逼我讲那么详细！

这样啊。赵粤憨厚一笑，我的话，我自己是不会主动说的。

一般情况下呢，客人会主动，我们只需要满足她们就好。赵粤低下头继续打游戏，另外，我们主动的话不是很奇怪吗。

就这样，谨遵前辈教导的戴萌无所适从地坐在莫寒卧室的床上，可以清晰地听见盥洗室里传出电动产品的震动声，指甲钳剪断指甲的声音，两小时前自我介绍是黄浦江第一A的戴萌瑟瑟发抖，为什么，这不对，这绝对不对啊！

“哦对了，我还要洗个澡。”莫寒的声音夹杂在指甲钳的声音里，“你可以用隔壁的浴室。”

戴萌用食草动物一般的直觉意识到，现在不是小赵哥说的那种一般情况了，她必须做些什么！

戴萌小声清嗓，调整出一个低沉优雅的声音，走到盥洗室门口敲敲门：“那我，和你一起洗？”

“不用！”莫寒为了压过水龙头的水流声忍不住扯开大嗓门，“我自己就好！”

出师未捷身先死。戴萌泄气：“好的，有需要的话你就叫我。”

没办法没办法没办法。戴萌一边检查有没有针孔摄像头一边叹气，这个金主，人长得还不错，浓眉大眼黑长直的，怎么对她就，怎么说，这么相敬如宾？

小戴用错了一个词，但是我们不要拆穿她。

戴萌一边脱衣服一边继续叹气，莫莫的表现也没有什么不对，但她就是觉得不对，是不是因为我是新人所以见识太少啊，戴萌打开热水，温度合适的水流冲到身上时，戴萌焦虑的心因此得到了一点慰藉。水蒸气渐渐升腾，戴萌决定暂时放下莫名其妙的担忧，专心致志的洗澡，甚至还哼起了歌。

浴室的混响效果不错，蒸汽也给小戴的solo增加了舞台效果，戴萌很满意，甚至想借用旁边的洗发水瓶子做麦克风。戴萌的手指刚搭在瓶身上，浴室的门被推开，穿着白色浴袍的莫寒似笑非笑地倚在门口，戴萌看着她的视线在自己身上扫描一圈，最后还挑了下眉。典型的流氓行为。

被视奸中的戴萌第一反应不是遮住三点，而是举起双手证明清白：“我没有偷东西哦！”

牛郎守则之一：除非得到允许，否则不要使用顾客的东西。不然要是顾客不满意可能会指控你非法入侵或入室抢劫或入室盗窃诸如此类。孔肖吟在上岗培训的时候特别强调了这一点，戴萌不由得怀疑她是不是因为技术太差被抓进去过。

“我听你唱的挺开心，就想进来看看。”莫寒走进一步，顺便反手关上门。俩人脚步一进一退，距离精准的像是在华山论剑。

即使是郊区别墅，这间浴室也没有大到让戴萌和莫寒两个人玩那种嘿嘿嘿你来抓我啊的调情小游戏，戴萌退无可退，水流打在头发上十分狼狈，莫寒又笑了一下，仿佛潜行的狼在草丛中眨了眨眼。

如果是赵粤和吴哲晗，这时候可能会顺水推舟问一句，客人是想来和我一起洗吗。但如今面对莫寒的是直女小戴，小皮帽和绿领带只是直女穿的保护色，戴萌决定放弃抵抗，回答道：“嗯，多亏你家浴室声音效果好。”

莫寒心情更好了一点，这个新人本来不是很合她的心意，她见过太多牛郎，聪明帅气技术好一直是她的性取向，乍一看，这个新人唯一的优点就是便宜。但这个表面浮夸实际蠢萌的赵门实在是很有趣。她理解霸道总裁为什么会看上傻白甜了，虽然她只是一个住高级别墅的普通人，但人类的悲欢在这一刻相同。

那么霸道总裁下一步会怎么做呢？

莫寒想了想，走到花洒下，踩在戴萌的脚上，捏着戴萌的下巴，十分霸道总裁地抬起头吻她。

所以莫莫拒绝我是这个原因啊。戴萌在回吻的时候想，刨活了。

TBC


	2. 6-8

6.

在浴室做爱的人都怎么想的。

我一定是被吹风机吹的头脑发热才会过来吧。莫寒在水下对戴萌上下其手的时候开始在脑内吐槽，空间又小，地上还都是水容易滑倒，做爱的时候把花洒打开会喝到水，不打开又很冷，几乎全是缺点好不好。

至于做爱对象本人，口感还不错，但是吻技需要提高。

亲的差不多了，莫寒满意地看了看戴萌的嘴，从旁边抓了一条浴巾，随便擦了擦戴萌和自己，正当莫寒想要把戴萌拎去卧室的时候，戴萌举起一只手叫停：“等一下。”

莫寒：“怎么了？”

戴萌：“那个，我想把头发吹干。”

虽然这是原因之一，但重点是我们开夜车之前是要走程序的大姐！脱离缺氧状态的戴萌成功脉动回来，眼耳鼻舌身这一套流程我才走了五分之一就让我提前上岗，姐姐你未免太着急了一点了吧！搞得我好怕啊嘤嘤嘤。

莫寒眼神复杂地看了戴萌一眼，转身推门离开。

戴萌叹了一大口气，打开水龙头重新沐浴。

这次没有唱歌。

坊间传言，西点军校要求学生们的洗澡时间为一分钟，过了一分钟就会停掉热水。牛郎店年度优秀新人戴萌在五十秒内完成了一切准备，除了喷香水。因为她准备的香味属于帅哥系，就刚才那一系列突发状况看来，金主姐姐应该喜欢自己主动。那么小戴身为好的牛郎要学会随机应变，随机应变就是想触碰香水做帅哥又收回的手。

士兵戴萌整装待发，时刻准备着冲上战床！

在莫寒把戴萌按到床上的时候，随口问了一句：“第一次？”

由于刚才在浴室进行了激烈运动，戴萌的脑子里不可避免地进了点水：“不是。”

莫寒面色一沉随即又舒展开，也是，再怎么新，这也是个牛郎，在牛郎店寻找初恋感怕是她脑子有问题。

“您希望我怎么称呼呢？”戴萌躺在莫寒身下提问：“莫莫？姐姐？妹妹？宝贝儿？哦如果要求叫妈妈的话，不用另外加钱，但是麻烦您给个好评。”

莫寒停滞了两秒，她如果是个男的，大概率会在这两秒内瞬间阳痿再起不能，但她是莫寒，她快速检索脑内的牛郎记录，无论是0是1还是0.5，是女高中生（名义上的，莫寒知道不可能）还是人妻，她都没有遇到过类似案例，这家店的这个人，真是各种意义上都让莫寒大开眼界。

“叫莫莫就好。”莫寒勾起一边的嘴角，香肩半露的戴萌居然自发地脸红心跳了那么几下下。莫寒正要俯身下去，戴萌的小手刷地插在两个人的身体之间，比成一个大写的X。

莫寒当时离阳痿就差那么一点了。

“不好意思！我确认一下。”戴萌眨巴眨巴眼睛：“您是喜欢女上位吗？”你要是喜欢我就给自己加个枕头，不然腰痛。

莫寒又露出了刚才那个必杀笑容，但这次戴萌没有心动只有心惊。

莫寒：“我比较保守。”

戴萌：牛郎都领进家门了这话您还真说的出口。

莫寒：“比较喜欢传教士体位。”

戴萌看看撑在自己上方的莫寒：嗯？

“其实我本来是想躺下的。”莫寒伸出一只手，把戴萌的两只手腕按住举过头顶，“直到我看到了你的手——准确地说是手指。”

戴萌瞳孔地震，你要是说一个牛郎的手指不够长还不如一刀剁了它！

“想什么呢？我的意思是，这个黑色美甲和你挺配的，如果就这么卸了，多可惜啊。”恶魔的低语爬上戴萌的耳廓，她的腿间挤进了一条万圣节响尾蛇，正在用它的角质环天真无邪地玩trick or treat。

“所以。”莫寒亲了亲戴萌颤抖的眼睛。

“现在，你可以开始叫了。”

7.

在浴室的时候，莫寒已经拆开包裹验过一次货，小牛郎长得不错，身材也好，胸部大小、肌肉线条什么的，都很符合精英女同性恋的炮友幻想。不过，拆包裹这个说法是不是有点物化女性啊。莫寒的大脑还在斟酌词句，身体已经全面出击，左手在戴萌身上闲逛探索敏感部位，右手中指的第一个指节已经推进又收回几个回合。从指尖的湿润程度判断，刚才的欲望还没被打断。这家伙出人意料地，莫寒细细地观察戴萌被插入时的表情，出人意料的色情啊。

戴萌慌了，她自首，她在孔肖吟给她做上岗培训的时候走神了。本该服务顾客的牛郎被顾客推倒上了怎么办？戴萌打开脑内牛郎百科，赵粤和吴哲晗两个人的脸出现在脑海里，她俩一起拍了拍戴萌的肩膀，异口同声：“既然反抗不了，那就好好享受吧。”

“嗯！”

那两个人的幻象被下身的奇妙感觉驱散开，随之而来的是戴萌抑制不住的一声娇喘。戴萌和莫寒都被吓了一跳，莫寒抢先一步反应过来，对着刚才的点又按了几下，身下的人面色通红，手臂挡住大半张脸，应该是不想出声，不过更欲盖弥彰。

好可爱。莫寒把戴萌的手拉开，固定在她耳边，随后加进一根食指，用力地顶了几下，戴萌依旧抿着嘴不出声，跟之前那个声音不是她发出来的似的。

好顽固啊，莫寒抽出手，举起来看了看黏连在手指间的液体，随手擦在了戴萌的腹肌上。

戴萌身上的浴袍还没有完全脱掉，这其中除了卫生考虑，也有莫寒的一些审美考虑，赤诚两个字不适合这种雇佣关系，所以她一般不会在牛郎面前脱光，也不会主动让牛郎脱光，这是她的原则。莫寒低下身子，舔舐戴萌的嘴唇，睡袍光滑冰凉的质地摩擦着戴萌的乳头，戴萌却觉得自己胸口有团火，火焰取代了心脏咚咚地狂跳，顺着血管烧掉了大脑，戴萌抬起头，无声的要求接吻，莫寒也好心的回吻过去。下体最敏感的部分又被插了进来，戴萌无暇思考什么赵粤吴哲晗这两个家伙会说什么了，她只能感觉到莫莫的手指，莫莫的揉弄，她的身体越来越紧，她想要的也越来越多。

莫寒认为今晚这一切都很有趣，虽然被上也不错，但是换个角度，干别人原来这么爽吗？要不我也去做个牛郎算了。莫寒想着，又动了动手指，对方表情复杂，莫寒从她迷离的眼神，分析到微张的嘴，掩盖住恍然大悟的情绪，冷静地问了一句：“你想要吗？”

说着还把手抽了出来。

你还是人吗？戴萌苦不堪言，马上就要高潮结果被金主生生打断，亏她下午还夸金主人美心善，回去就把她拉黑名单呜呜呜。

“想要的话，要好好说出来，不然我不会懂的。”莫寒拿手指在戴萌身上画画，从胸口到肚脐，不紧不慢，一笔一画，时不时从下边那个汩汩流淌的泉眼里取点墨水，认真的像是画清明上河图。

如果戴萌记性好，那她就应该记得孔肖吟说过，作为一个牛郎，表面上应该顺应顾客，实际上则要主导关系的走向，关系包括对话，行动以及性爱。没有学过如何在下方掌控局势的戴萌，不可避免地犯了一个大错。

“求、求求你……”戴萌的声音像是快哭出来。

莫寒：“求我什么？要说清楚。”

戴萌张了张嘴，嗓子里的话怎么都说不出来，莫寒的脸在周遭的灯光下变得模糊，大概是因为生理性的泪水涌出挡住视线。莫寒看着这个被自己操到哭还扛着不出声的家伙，坐直身体。戴萌感到床垫起伏变化，再一看，莫寒已经不在卧室了。

戴萌傻了。做到一半就跑路？跑单吗？这是跑单吧！

莫寒自然是不知道戴萌那些奇奇怪怪的心理过程，她只是一个善良的刚刚发现自己是抖S的抖S，为了奖励戴萌的坚韧不屈，她从储物间找来了一直没有派上用场的震动棒，打开来，电量充足马力强劲。莫寒满意地走回卧室，刚一进门就听到了熟悉的喘息和呻吟声。莫寒悄悄走到墙角，探头去看床上的动静，戴萌的身体正好弓起又落下，就算莫寒用震动棒思考，都知道刚才发生了什么。

“这么想要？”莫寒从墙后走出来，戴萌的手还没离开腿间，很明显，她看到了莫寒手里的东西，下意识地用手肘撑起身体想要逃跑，但莫寒先她一步，跨到了戴萌身上。

“对了，你之前是不是说要表演才艺？”莫寒打开开关，震动的硬物抵在了戴萌还在滴水肿胀的嫩肉边，呼吸频率如莫寒所料的开始紊乱，莫寒捉着那只手，放在它刚才的位置上。

“那你把刚刚自己做的事情再表演一遍吧。”

8．

次日中午，顺丰牛郎店。

戴萌从出租车上下来的时候脸黑如锅底，知道的懂她是纵欲过度，不知道的还以为她是加班社畜。孔肖吟迎上去扶住小戴：“辛苦了，快进来补补。”

戴萌有气无力地瘫在沙发上：“补啥，你要给我吃肾宝吗。”

孔肖吟对她贼兮兮地眨眼：“赵粤的螺蛳粉，正好还剩一包，姐给你留的，趁她不在快吃掉。”

戴萌看着眼前熟悉又亲切的面容，忍不住抱住孔姐，在她柔软的怀抱里放声嘤嘤哭泣。

完了，孔肖吟瞟到戴萌衣领下的吻痕，心头一紧，孩子工伤了。

小戴在牛郎店的会议室里好好哭了一会儿，在螺蛳粉蒸腾的热气中，跟知心姐姐孔肖吟和上班摸鱼的吴哲晗大致描述了昨晚的事情。

“你被金主上了整整一夜？”吴哲晗惊讶地瞳孔放大，孔肖吟沉吟片刻，把会议室门打开，对着门外说了一句：“大人的事情小孩别偷听。”

张语格的声音从外面传来：“戴萌姐姐加油！”

刚吃了两口螺蛳粉的戴萌又开始抽鼻子了。

“没事没事没事！”吴哲晗迅速抽了几张纸巾给戴萌，“那你吃完要不要补个觉？下午有单子的话我和小赵哥替你跑。”

严格地说，没有做一整夜。戴萌擦鼻子的时候回忆了一下，她最后的记忆是被金主从背后抱着做，当时应该是三四点钟，那个金主像喝了一箱红牛，越夜越精神，而她就那样乱七八糟地昏睡过去了。

再然后，戴萌在一间陌生的屋子醒来，旁边叠着她的衣服，莫莫的主卧房门紧闭，戴萌的包包放在玄关，里面的东西一样不少，包旁边的信封里装着小费——足够她从郊区打一个出租车队护送她回市区。戴萌最后看了这栋别墅一眼，拿着钱离开了房子。

吴哲晗心算了下小费的金额，对小戴的同情立刻少了一半。

“按照规矩，小费都是你的。”孔肖吟拍拍戴萌的肩膀，“不过五折说的对，你该休息一下。今天下午本来有个戴萌的单子，五折你替她去吧，就一个下午，用手的可能性也不算大。”

戴萌感激地点点头。

“欸——大家都在这里呀。”随着会议室的门被推开，赵粤的声音也传了进来，小赵哥的衬衫有些皱，估计是从酒店直接回了店里。

“正好，赵粤你带戴萌休息一下，我把单子发给吴哲晗。”孔肖吟嫌弃地捏住吴哲晗的脸左看右看：“你才休假多久，这脸胖的，一会儿跟我去上称！”

戴萌和赵粤目送孔肖吟掐着吴哲晗离开，俩人对视一眼，赵粤把手撑到戴萌身边的桌子上，侧身面对她咧开嘴：“怎么啦，干活累啦？”

小赵哥上钟的时候一般走贵公子路线，丝绸的衬衫滑落下来，坐在椅子上的戴萌刚刚好能看到她的锁骨，赵粤金丝框眼镜后的眼睛眨了眨，迷人又风情。在粉丝里面有一个说法，叫“不是粉丝也会存的照片”，简称非饭存。赵粤对于广大姐姐妹妹，就叫“不是姬佬也会爱上的女人”，简称非姬爱。

听起来像是某种黄片题材哦。

“呜呜呜！”如前文所示，直女戴萌扑进赵粤怀里开始装哭。不愧是牛郎中的法拉利，直女们最后的港湾，戴萌留恋地蹭了蹭赵粤的胸口，下定决心说： “小赵哥！我有事情拜托你！”

赵粤的手还在拍拍戴萌的后背：“什么事呀？”

“我想成为更好的牛郎！”为了更有气势，戴萌站起身：“请教我如何被上！”

赵粤沉默片刻，缓缓回答：“你觉得我像是做0的人吗？”

对啊！戴萌如遭雷击，小赵哥是门店头牌，据说帅到连总部都想要挖角她，我为什么问这么笨的问题啊，从来都只有赵粤上别人吧！哪有赵粤被上的道理！

还没等戴萌脑内吐槽完毕，赵粤面色惊喜地握住了戴萌的手。

“已经好久没人夸我是可爱的女孩子了呢！”赵粤拉着戴萌的手往休息室走，“别客气！这种小事，我马上就教你怎么做0！”

那时的赵粤还不是小赵哥，她只是一个普通的舞蹈老师，在一间舞蹈教室带几个学生，有时帮朋友上台跳舞演出，空闲时光就打打游戏，买买手办，生活乐无边。

这样平凡悠闲的日常，就结束在赵粤心血来潮去剪头发的那天。

“就照着这个剪。”赵粤指着手机里新垣结衣的照片，对理发师交待。赵粤玩着游戏，开开心心地等着自己华丽变身，作为清秀佳人、可爱软妹，新垣结衣发型肯定可以被自己完美掌控！

在两局王者荣耀和一局和平精英之后，赵粤抬起头，愣在当场。

这是新垣结衣？赵粤心里咯噔咯噔，软妹呢？我心中的软妹去哪里了？

镜子里的帅哥和她小眼瞪小眼，她错愕又错愕，理发师在后面得意地问她：“还不错吧！多好看！多帅！”

其实赵粤很想一拍桌子表示他欺骗消费者，但一双手从旁边伸了过来，轻轻捏住了赵粤的肩膀。

“哇，你长得好好看呀。”孔肖吟献上了自己最真诚的赞美，“我这里有一个很适合你的工作，你要不要试一试？”

之后的事情，我们暂时按下不表，现在的问题是，赵粤要教戴萌做0了。

“放轻松。”赵粤锁上了休息室的门，“你想洗澡吗？”

“不用了。”戴萌有种后脖颈被提起来的紧张感，“那我们，这就开始了？”

“对啊，那要不咱俩做做热身运动？”赵粤活动几下手腕，一副要开始打架的气势。戴萌立刻摆手：“不用不用，直接开始吧。”

她们营业模式特殊，所以休息室集浴室诊所旅店等多种功能于一身，赵粤从隔壁化妆间拿了两件衣服给戴萌，让她换好出来，自己则拉过一个懒人沙发坐下来，开始网上冲浪。

戴萌在赵粤的吩咐下换上了运动背心和短裤，乍一看不像要做0，反而像准备去健身房打拳。赵粤抬头，老神在在地上下打量一番：“你身材不错呀。”

“哎呀谢谢夸奖。”戴萌捂着嘴呵呵笑，不知道是不是学习做0的意识太过强烈，这两声笑得比起娇羞更近似惊悚。赵粤背后一凉，随后看到戴萌转身对着全身镜自我欣赏：“可是小赵哥，这个样子看起来不是很0诶。”

“没关系。”赵粤从沙发上站起来，手从戴萌光裸的腰后绕过，若有若无地搭在戴萌的身旁。

戴萌小心翼翼地咽了下口水，等会儿记得问问小赵哥用的是什么牌子的香水。

“我们的客人想要寻找的是什么呢，想得到什么呢？”赵粤和戴萌一起看向镜子，赵粤比戴萌矮一点点，她的下巴刚好可以抵在戴萌肩上。

戴萌：“做爱？”

“嗯。”赵粤的笑从眼睛里透出来，“其实我也不知道。”

戴萌小小的脑袋里装满大大的疑惑：那你还教我？

“不过呢，我始终觉得，客人们想要的是我们本身。”赵粤的手指从戴萌的肚脐往上划，戴萌下意识地向后靠，正好贴紧赵粤的身体。“所以我们没必要刻意改变，客人自有安排。”

“小赵——”“看着镜子。”

赵粤的手继续移动，她的表情藏在刘海下看不清楚，于是戴萌只能与镜子里的自己面面相觑，身体僵得像铁板一块。

“你知道吧，跳舞是很讲究表情管理的。”赵粤的手放到了戴萌的脖子上，一点点加大力道，戴萌的血管在赵粤手指下突突的跳动。“有时候我会想，做牛郎和跳舞是不是一回事呢，用身体展现自己，取悦对方——”

戴萌看着被掐住脖子的自己，赵粤似乎在笑，她抓住赵粤的手臂，像溺水的人渴求救生圈，但赵粤的手毫无阻滞地从后进入了宽松的短裤。

“看着镜子。”

赵粤的声音像是从遥远的地方传来，如同苦修者在菩提树下听到的神谕。戴萌能感到腿间涌出热流，以此迎接来自身后的进入，令人屏息的欢愉时刻迅疾如电。赵粤扶着戴萌跪坐在地上，饶有兴致地看着她喘了好一会儿。戴萌抬起头，眼泪模糊了视线，导致她只能看清赵粤蹲在地上，从裤子口袋里掏出一包纸巾递给她。

“啊，谢谢小赵哥。”

“不用谢。”确认戴萌没事后，赵粤站起身，走到窗边打开窗户，凉爽的风吹进来。如果不是腿间的湿润提醒着戴萌，她甚至会怀疑刚才发生的一切只是一场梦。

“你好好休息，我先走啦。”赵粤挥挥手，从戴萌身边走过，戴萌低头，看到纸巾包装上面印着酒店的logo。

TBC


	3. 9-10

9.

“玩过头了吧。”

赵粤刚出来就看见孔肖吟靠在门对面的墙上，表情是少见的严肃，她认真想了想，开口说道：“原来你喜欢用听的？”

“啧！说什么呢！”孔肖吟过去拍了下赵粤的手臂，拉着她一起走下楼，“我说你对小戴，做的过分了。”

“哪有——”赵粤开始逃话题，不过孔肖吟也并不打算追问她，只是意味深长地看着赵粤。赵粤被看得有些心虚：“我没有对她做什么啦——”

“最好没有。”孔肖吟先行走到柜台前，敲敲正在埋头写作业的张语格，“让小赵哥送你去学校。”

“我？”赵粤在她身后被点到名，张语格歪过头，越过孔肖吟的肩膀看她，赵粤表情狰狞地在孔肖吟身后狂摇手，tako的学校好远的！你又不报销油钱！tako救我！

从这里到学校要开五十分钟，学校是寄宿制，张语格一周回一次家，回来都是孔肖吟去接，至于回学校，孔肖吟都会在赵粤和吴哲晗之间挑选一名幸运牛郎，以业绩不好或者游戏打太多或者孔姐心情不好等诸多理由，要求她俩送张语格上学。这个差事大多数都落在赵粤身上，因为吴哲晗虽然有驾照，但开车的基本都是她妈妈或者金主，实际上路次数还没有她称病翘班的次数多。好脾气的赵粤一开始也会乖乖送人，不过随着大家混在一起的时间越来越久，赵粤也会时不时地揭竿起义，控诉资本主义对可怜小赵的压迫，就像现在。

“这是对你的惩罚。”孔肖吟把张语格五斤八两的书包投铅球似的扔给赵粤，赵粤接得一个踉跄，那边孔肖吟头也不回地消失在楼梯口，剩下张语格和赵粤两人大眼瞪小眼。

赵粤还在那边腹诽，孔肖吟一定是找戴萌假公济私去了，这边书包的主人软绵绵地叫了她一声姐姐。赵粤下意识回头，就看见张语格趴在柜台上盯着她。

赵粤和她对视了几秒，最后还是把书包甩到肩上，撞的后背一声响。

“来来来，不管你孔姐了，现在粤粤姐姐带你上学去！”

张语格，爱称tako，以孔肖吟的亲戚的身份待在店里，和猫并列为本牛郎店吉祥物，目前就读于本市重点中学艺术班高三年级，之前由于打架斗殴挨了处分，留了一年级，严格说来算高四。赵粤看着副驾驶上正乖乖系安全带的张语格，怎么也想不到这个说话又慢又软的小孩子是个会打群架的主。不过说小孩子也不太对，张语格比她高了半个头……但我是软妹，矮有什么关系。赵粤如此这般地想了一想，转动车钥匙开出街区。

除了油钱，赵粤不想送张语格上学的第二个原因，就是她俩都不太主动。有其他活跃气氛的人挑起话题还好，像这种只有她俩的情况，很有可能会沉默一路。赵粤一度怀疑孔肖吟是为了锻炼她和顾客的交流能力，才安排她送张语格上学，不过就她对孔肖吟的了解，这么机智又一举两得的主意，出现在孔肖吟脑子里的可能性无限趋近于0。问题是有的，但聪明的赵粤有备无患，张语格刚一坐上副驾驶，赵粤就拿出了自己的独家车载曲库，这次肯定能度过漫漫长路！

的前四十五分钟。

激昂的二次元歌曲仿佛还在车内余音绕梁，实际上沉默的尴尬已经让赵粤头皮发麻。可恶啊！下次一定多放几首歌进去！赵粤暗暗咬牙，同时下定决心，找点话题聊一聊！我是头牌，我可以的！

“那个···最近学习怎么样？”赵粤抛出了对高中生交流必备话题，“我们几个···没有打扰到你吧。”

张语格摇摇头：“没有。”

“有想去的学校吗？”赵粤的话题库所剩无几，不过拐过这个弯就到张语格的学校了，等这句话问完，她再随便嗯嗯啊啊几句，就可以停车拜拜，开车走人，行云流水，一气呵成。

“嗯——没想好呢。”张语格的语气像是开玩笑又像是真心话，“说不定，会像阿粤你一样做牛郎哦。”

赵粤愣了一下，信号灯在此时从黄变红，赵粤一脚把刹车踩到底，如果没系安全带，两个人这时候怕不是要飞出去。

“哇好久没听到你叫我阿粤了诶。”赵粤干笑了两声，开始教育张语格：“不可以哦，小孩子要有小孩子的样子，好好读书好好上学。”

张语格反驳她：“我已经成年了，是成年人，不是小孩子。”

绿灯了。赵粤开车的时候，脑子明显跟不上嘴，漫不经心接了一句：“没有接过吻的小孩子不要说自己是成年人。”

车子转到另一条街上，张语格陷入沉默。赵粤后知后觉地想到，现在小学生都会谈恋爱，更何况到了张语格这个岁数，特别是跟着孔肖吟这个姐姐，小张跟人上过床都有可能，这个例子选错了！赵粤后悔莫及，直到车子停在张语格学校对面。

到了到了终于到了。赵粤转头看向张语格，话还没说出口，就被张语格说的话打断了。

“那你教我啊。”

张语格的眼睛在开心的时候会弯起来，但认真的时候，比如写作业，眼睛会深深地看着你，这是赵粤之前经过观察得出的结论。可是现在这个靠近自己的眼神是什么意思呢？这样一双带着笑意的眼睛，为什么让自己那么不安呢？

赵粤稍稍侧过头，看路人从车前经过，张语格停在距离她两公分的地方。赵粤听见她深深的吸气声。

“我走了。”随后是关门声。

赵粤看见张语格的制服裙像鸽子一般飘扬飞过。

10.

分手金句之一：时间是最好的良药，会抹平一切伤痕。

孔肖吟对这句话本来没什么感觉，毕竟她才是那个万花丛中过的角色，渣女护甲叠了几十层，再怎么疗伤都疗不到她身上。但她看着没事人一样来店里坐班的戴萌，对这个后生仔的再生能力有了强大的怀疑。难道是螺蛳粉太好吃了，给她顶上了？这还是那个被女人干的呜呜哭的小戴小萌小戴萌吗？

既然如此就随她去吧。孔肖吟挑了张订单递给小戴：“给你安排个活，陪看个电影，男友套餐。”

“电影啊，那不是很轻松。”戴萌接过单子塞到奶茶底下，“五折昨天接了两个晚班，今天就请假说腰疼了。”

孔肖吟暗自捏紧了拳头，要不是吴哲晗莫名的有人气，她早把这个三天打鱼两天晒网的玩意儿扔到蜂王，省的在这给后辈树立不良榜样。

“也不一定咩。”正在一旁上底妆的赵粤接话道，“有的客人会喜欢在电影院做，上次还撒了我一身爆米花，好浪费的咩。”

“你把你这个口癖给我改了！”孔肖吟对赵粤装凶，“咩啥咩！要是我看到客户评价说怀疑自己约到个羊，我就把你抽屉里那些假发都烧了！”

赵粤立刻把肚子往前一顶，誓死守护抽屉。

“客户评价？”好奇宝宝戴萌凑到孔肖吟身边，“干咱们这个还有文字评价吗？我以为点个五星好评就没了呢。”

“当然有啊。我们这种高级服务业怎么会没有。”孔肖吟掏出手机，很大方地展示给戴萌看，“给你看赵粤的评价。”

戴萌顿时淹没在好帅的海洋。

“顺便一提，还没有人给小戴你写评价哦。”孔肖吟收起手机，拍拍戴萌的肩膀，“小伙子好好干！多接几单，总有一天你也会成为A5级别的牛郎！”

这句鼓励很明显有物化女性的嫌疑，但孔肖吟又先泥塑了自己，新时代独立女性牛郎戴萌一瞬间也不知道怎么反应，只得愣在那里，任由孔肖吟把男装扔到自己身上。

“干嘛穿这么T啊。”戴萌有些嫌弃，“我们不是说好要打造性别气质独一无二的牛郎产业，重新定义牛郎店吗？”

赵粤帮腔：“就是就是。”

“你那个电影是晚上十点的，虽说影院在市中心，但是结束也半夜了，穿的man一点，不容易被坏人盯上。”孔肖吟居高临下地看了戴萌一下，“下次接单之后好好看一遍。”

温柔的孔姐想了想，把那句别再被人操哭了咽了回去。

戴萌后知后觉地对孔肖吟的背影感动了一番，老老实实地按照潮男穿搭手册选了一身，进可扛着灭火器救火，退可去酒吧骗直女请喝酒，总之就是一个大写加粗方正黑体的帅。

电影不错，特效乒乒乓乓花里胡哨，插曲也挺好听。不过戴萌没怎么看，她忙着在影院最后一排和客人调情，脑子里还想着别把奶茶弄撒在地上，不然工作人员收拾起来很麻烦。直到影片结尾开始滚动字幕，方才还水深火热的客人好像被按下什么开关，站起身，在亮灯之前离开了座位，戴萌看着她的背影，想起这位客人也是在暗场以后才走到她旁边的座位上，掩耳盗铃式嫖娼，闷骚型女士首选。戴萌借着手机黑屏的反光照了照镜子，好一个英俊潇洒我见犹怜的可人儿，当时正招工的孔肖吟的开场白在戴萌耳边回放：你不当牛郎真是屈才啦！

戴萌怀疑她对谁都这么说。

话说回来，如果这个店主不是孔肖吟，戴萌打死也不会干这行，她顶多当那个花钱点牛郎的，像我们这种好看体贴又不会让人怀孕的女牛郎多好，只要花钱就能解决身心需求，建议每个社区都设立一个。

戴萌：没有出柜的意思啊。

收拾收拾，准备下班咯！戴萌活动活动手腕，刚想起身离开，手机屏幕腾地一亮，服务业伯乐孔肖吟发来消息，言简意赅，急活儿，待命。

戴萌摸不着头脑，但是电影院已经清场了，她也只能乖乖走出去，待命也不至于坐在那儿待吧！孔肖吟的电话也过来了，戴萌接起来，一边讲话一边向影院外面走。

“怎么说呢——”孔肖吟难得的欲言又止，“是个陪吃饭的活，但是可能不是很单纯。”

孔肖吟那边报了地点和价码，戴萌很心动：“那家店很不错啊，离我也很近。”

“但这是过夜的价格，而且怎么会有人这个时间吃日料啊。”孔肖吟有些犹豫，“你确定要接的话，结束了给赵粤打电话，叫她接你。她今天是街头霸王风，看着一个能打十个。”

孔肖吟挂了电话，打开聊天界面，回复那个用户名看着就很二次元的深夜食堂客户。

“亲亲，我们这边牛郎已经在路上了，五分钟内就可以到位哦。”

莫寒坐在雾气蒸腾的锅前，转头把菜单交给服务生。

“就上这些吧。”莫寒的手机屏幕亮了又暗下去，“哦对了，我这边上好菜之后就不需要再来人了，麻烦把门关上。谢谢。”


	4. 11

大多数故事讲究无巧不成书，如果主角要摔倒，就会拉上喜欢的人垫背顺势打啵，如果主角一夜情，过几天那个一夜情对象就会穿着衣服出现主角面前，身份是主角的老板老师老中医但绝不是主角的炮友。总而言之，我们谈论爱情喜剧的时候在说什么，大概率是在谈论一群偶然性事件嗑药之后开的一场群交派对，背景音乐是你能想起来的第一首碧昂丝金曲。

相比之下，我们的主角戴萌面对的事情就很现实，和那些用巧合串起来的爱情喜剧都不一样，这是纪实文学，虚拟世界牛郎店田野调查。身为店里唯三牛郎之一，第二次被同一个客人点到的可能性不比穿越成为异世界魔王的几率高吗，太高了。

“综上所述，这次我真的不是故意点你。”莫寒一边夹肉一边解释，眼神两点一线停留在锅碗之间，全然不顾对面眼神复杂的戴萌。当然我们可以认为这种行为是一种逃避，应该没人想被牛郎认为是变态吧，尤其是戴萌这种“你就是故意的吧但出于职业操守我还是演一下呵呵你这个变态”的眼神，就算莫寒是个真变态也顶不住啊。

“没关系，您这次点的是不过夜套餐。”戴萌再次确认了订单，顺手整整衣领。她把衬衫扣子系到了最上面一颗，暗示莫寒自己本质上是个正经人，什么被操哭什么乱七八糟的都是误会。结果这衣服似乎是小了点，搞得戴萌快被领子卡到缺氧，她脑袋晕晕乎乎，甚至开始思考，别人都是烧炭自杀，自己这样算不算烧肉自杀。

莫寒倒是没给内心戏丰富的戴萌眼神，她今天点戴萌确实是意外，不然加钱也得争取个过夜。但订单寄出驷马难追，春宵一刻值千金，尤其是这种明码标价的春宵，莫寒还是有点契约精神的。

不过莫寒还是有她的私心在，于是她把桌上的食物扫视一圈，确认现在聊天不会错过最佳赏味时间，便开口道：“我有一个提议。”

戴萌：“嗯？”

莫寒：“我包养你吧。”

“嗯……啊？”

戴萌这回是真的差点被勒死。她躲在桌子底下（为了防止飞沫传播，戴萌很有卫生防控意识），连咳嗽带干呕了好半天，在莫寒差点叫救护车的关口，戴萌从桌子底下缓缓爬上来，衬衫解开了两颗扣子，脸色惨白，语气坚定：“你做梦。”

“我的提议很好啊，你想，被我包养，不比你在这里打工轻松吗。”莫寒循循善诱，“如果你觉得这工作说出去不好听，我还可以让你做我的助理，你还是大学生吧，我这校外兼职说出去，可比牛郎要好听的多呢。”

不是，被变态富婆包养这个兼职有比援交牛郎好听吗？戴萌的面色风云变幻，莫寒见她沉默，也没有继续劝说，只是继续吃着自己的东西，两个人就这样生生相顾无言地坐到了莫寒吃完，戴萌看莫寒放下筷子，内心甚至体会到了坐禅的平静。

昔日佛祖于菩提树下开悟，今日戴萌于金主面前开悟，善哉。

“无论如何，包……助理的事还是希望你考虑一下。”莫寒站起来，递给戴萌一张名片，上面印着金主的真实姓名和联系方式，姓名，莫寒，职业，带货主播。

莫寒潇洒离去，留戴萌一人对着名片和满桌子空盘思考：带货主播能赚这么多？

她是不是有在帮黑道洗钱啊。

“如果对方真是莫寒本人的话。”孔肖吟看了那张名片一眼，把它还给戴萌，“那她确实可以赚那么多。”

“可我都不知道她！”戴萌自认也是个跟随潮流的现代女性，李○琦之类的主播她也听过，莫寒又是从哪来的！

“我知道啊。”赵粤接过话头，戴萌看着她，休息日的下午，头牌留守，而吴哲晗上工，这实在是有些奇怪。

戴萌问：“五折呢？”

“她被一个人包下了。”孔肖吟翻了翻手机，“那个小富婆一下子定了她两个月，现在女大学生真是有钱又天真。”

赵粤向往地看向孔肖吟：“我也想被包——”

“可别！那么多客人等着小王子你呢，要是让她们知道你被人拴起来，估计能把我这个店砸了。”孔肖吟这边打消完赵粤的转职念头，那边拍拍戴萌：“不过你可以。”

“可以什么啊！”戴萌再次虚弱地强调了几遍我是直女，终于把话题引回了正题。“小赵哥，你刚才说知道她，是什么意思啊？”

赵粤弯腰，从化妆桌下拿出一包螺蛳粉，戴萌认出是她那次在店里嘤嘤哭泣时吃的同款。

“这就是她直播间卖的。”赵粤说道，“包括你吃的那份，都是从莫寒那里买的。”

五雷轰顶，戴萌似乎闻到空气中的螺蛳粉味，赵粤的声音飘散在这股异香中。什么她专门做食品的直播，什么还当过女团，什么和女助理炒CP营业，直到这时戴萌才回过神，正好听到赵粤总结陈词。

“她之前那个助理为爱辞职，支持她俩CP的人一下子跑了不少，她估计也是为了找个人东山再起，所以才要戴萌你去做助理吧。”

“也是。”孔肖吟表示赞同，“牛郎要的就是盘靓条顺会来事，这几点放在炒CP上，够用了。”

戴萌表情纠结：“可我不想去她那里。”

孔肖吟和赵粤两个人一齐看向赵粤，虽然这两人的脸上是一样的不敢相信和瞳孔地震，但孔肖吟的震惊程度明显更重一些，眼神里甚至还带着希望你不要不识抬举的潜台词。

孔肖吟：“难道你不是为了钱来做牛郎的吗？莫寒给的钱肯定更多啊，小戴你在想什么？”

“一开始确实是为了钱啦！”被点破的戴萌有点害羞，“但孔姐你们人很好啊，而且说是牛郎，但也不用陪人家喝酒，和不同女孩子约会也很开心……”戴萌脑中不可避免地闪现出被莫寒蹂躏的片段，因此梗了一下，继续说道：“就是说，我很喜欢店里的大家！我不想跳槽！”

如此慷慨激昂的发言在三人中仿佛泥牛入海，戴萌是放完大招等冷却时间，赵粤是愣着放空不知所措，孔肖吟眼神复杂欲言又止，她把手机递给戴萌，屏幕上显示出一封刚收到的订单邮件。

“那你自己去跟她讲吧。”孔肖吟露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，“ID为momo111117的用户，刚刚成功预约了你今天整晚的时间。”


End file.
